slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazel Hound
Don't. Looking to get away from her past, Hazel starts a new life on a new planet. Appearance Hazel is a 19 year old human with tan skin and dull, green eyes. Her black, straight hair will often-times be pulled up into a ponytail. She stands at 6'1"'' ''tall. On her right ear is a visible scar, made by something sharp. She wears traditional slime rancher garb, but of darker colors, for her preferance. Her old clothes are in a trunk, tucked under her bed, where it gathers dust. Personality Hazel is alert and persistant. She is not going to give up easily, no matter what it is that she set her mind to, and will keep focus on the task. This may sometimes lead to stubborness, and she may sometimes be a little bit headstrong. She's not one to ask for help, she doesn't trust others to do what she believes that she can do herself. She has a general dislike for puns and a soft spot for children. Any comparisons of her to a dog, or even jokes, will likely tick her off. Backstory Hazel was born into a pack of travelling theives. Her mother was a thief, and her father as well. It was easy for Hazel, as a child, to act innocent before getting away with whatever was needed. But being in the open was not her specialty, it was stealth where she succeeded in. At age 12, she challenged the alpha leader for his position. She didn't agree with some of the decisions he had made, bringing danger for things not worth it. Hazel had almost been left behind in their last mission, it almost felt like it was on purpose. The alpha laughed and dismissed her, she was but a child. Hazel was serious, however. The dismissle of her challenged angered and embarressed her. Later, that night, Hazel sneaked to where the alpha sleeped. Knife in hand, she was about to strike down and end the leader's life, and take his place. Though she was good at sneaking in darkness, the alpha was good at picking up the slightest of sounds. He woke up, evading her attack and swiping at her with his own weapon, leaving a wound in her right ear. The commotion woke up the rest of the pack. Hazel was chased away, banished from the pack. She ran, and ran, and ran. She continue living, alone now. But she felt that it might be better this way. She believed that she didn't need anyone. She grew up, becoming colder, and less sociable as she survived on her own. Banishment wasn't enough for the leader, however. He wanted to get her back, and punish Hazel for her actions. Years later, they found her. She just barely escaped. Hazel feared that she would be running and hiding alll her life. A better solution came to mind. She stowed away on a supply ship. They wouldn't find her on another planet. She could even start a-new. She could even work honestly A new life where all she has to deal with are herself, the slimes, suppliers, and supplyies. She didn't have to worry about keeping a lookout from those she stole from, nor her old pack. She started a new, peaceful life as a rancher. Relations Parents- Still with the pack of thieves. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: Reawaken Deaths: 0 Kills: Who knows? Trivia * One of Pink Freddy's older characters * Hazel's original design wasn't even human, but has changed over time to fit other roleplays. **But, that design's original form may be added as an au later, and may be used in a roleplay or two as well. Gallery - Category:Pink Freddy's Pages Category:Character